Fondness of Ice
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: A little Christmas magic can sometimes go a long way to make a difference in people's lives. A one-shot. ZaneXOC Please R&R! No flames.


**Just a little Christmas one-shot I decided to write. Has my OC Lindsey in it, but is NOT part of my other story, Secret Samurai Series. In my story Zane and Lindsey aren't even together yet. As a matter of fact, they might not even get together (dun dun dun) You don't need to have read my story. Here's her bio:**

**Lindsey Faith Monroe **

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** caramel

**Eye Color:** sky blue

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** N/A

**Favorite Color:** silver

**Favorite Food:** Blueberry Pancakes

**Most Common Outfit:** silver T-shirt, jeans, silver boots

**Personality:** Lindsey is a shy, smart girl with a love of medicine and healing. She also adores art. Like Zane, she has a sixth-sense, but I PROMISE that she is a human.

**Weakness:** She is deathly afraid of going to the dentist. She will run out of the office if she has to.

**Quote: "**I'm just a _little_ shy . . ."

Fondness of Ice

It was Christmas Eve, and a young teen around 15 was walking through the streets of the 'Christmas Village' all alone. She tightens her scarf around her neck and kicks a piece of snow. Shivering, she walks over to a nearby café. She hates snow and ice: they were too cold. The bell on the café door jingles as she steps inside.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" says the lady cashier behind the counter, adjusting her reindeer antlers. "What can I get for you?" The teen sighs.

"Nothing," she whispers, half-smiling. "I just need some warmth." Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Oh, just stopping by for a moment?" smiles the lady. "Do want anything to take home to your family?" The girl's half-smile fades.

"I don't have a family. My mom's dead, and my dad's at work all Christmas long."

"Really?" exclaims the cashier. "Where does he work?"

"The hospital," the girl replies. She rubs her hands together and blows on them. The cashier sighs.

"I'm sorry, dear," she whispers, walking over to the girl. She sits down next to her. "Why don'tcha call up one of your friends?" The teen hangs her head.

"Phone's broken."

"Use mine," smiles the cashier.

"I don't have their number!" The teen stands up, looking furious. "My stupid dad broke my phone and now I'm more alone than ever!" She sits back down and puts her head in her hands. The cashier suddenly spots something on the wall, and perks up.

"Child, I may have found something for you to do!" she exclaims. The teen looks up.

"What is it?" she asks.

"There's an ice-skating rink open today. Because it's Christmas Eve, you can rent skates for free! Do you like ice skating?"

"Yes," the teen replies. "but it's been awhile since I've skated." The cashier handed her the flyer she spotted on the wall.

"Go have fun, child," she smiles. "When you're done and tired come back and I'll give you a free peppermint hot coca. How's that?"

"Thank you!" the teen beams.

"Goodbye . . ." the cashier starts.

"Lindsey," smiles the girl. "My name is Lindsey."

"Goodbye then, Lindsey."

Lindsey approaches the outdoor rink, holding a rental pair of silver and white skates in her hand. Many people are skating freely: little children, young couples, groups of friends, even elderly citizens. Cheery holiday music blares through the speakers as everyone whirls, twirls, and laughs.

Lindsey pulls on her skates and laces them up. She walks out onto the ice, shaking a bit. She begins to skate in a straight line very slowly, then she gradually gains speed. She turns gracefully, and her smile returns. So what if it had been three years since she skated? She was still a natural. Her daydreaming, however, caused a problem. The next thing she saw was the ice next to her face. Lindsey had hit into someone! She tried to stand, but the ice was too slippery.

"Need some assistance?" A familiar voice echoes in Lindsey's ears. A boy stands in front of her, his hand extended. She takes the teen's hand, and he helped her to her feet. Their eyes meet, ice blue to sky blue, and suddenly, they recognize each other.

"Zane?"

"Lindsey?" Lindsey flushes a bit and looks at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry for being so clumsy," she stammers. Zane smiles.

"No worries, Lindsey." He reaches out a hand again. "Will you skate with me?" Lindsey blushes even redder.

"I'd . . . I'd love to." Zane grins even wider and takes her hand. A light snow begins to fall, and a song from the Nutcracker plays through the speakers. The two whirl in time to the music. _"Zane is an expert,"_ Lindsey thinks. _"I've just gotta follow him."_ Their feet glide together as if they're skating on air. Zane lifts Lindsey into the air and gently brings her back down. They skate side by side and Lindsey twirls around and behind Zane. Magic seems to be at hand as they perform perfection. It's as if they're the only one's skating. The song finishes, and Zane stops Lindsey with perfect timing. Applause suddenly filters into their ears. Everyone in the rink had stopped to watch. Zane smiles and bows. Lindsey flushes, but bows as well. Hand-in-hand the couple walks off the rink. They catch bits of conversation as the other skaters return to skating.

"They must have practiced that!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Zane squeezes Lindsey's hand. She looks at him, and, for the first time, she doesn't blush.

Zane and Lindsey sit in the café, both holding free peppermint hot cocas. The cashier watches as they laugh and talk. Lindsey looked so happy. _"Well,"_ thought the cashier, _"I guess some people just need a little Christmas Magic."_

Lindsey laughs merrily at something Zane says.

"And that was it?"

"Yes," Zane replies.

"Sounds like something Jay would do," Lindsey grins.

"This reminds me," Zane says, smiling.

"Of what?" grins Lindsey. Zane holds her hand from across the table.

"I have a Christmas present for you." With his other hand he reaches into the pocket of his white jacket. He pulls out a small box wrapped in silvery paper. Lindsey takes it. "Open it," Zane says. Lindsey rips it open, and gently removes the lid from the box. She gasps when she sees what's inside. It's a tiny icicle on a silver chain. Lindsey touches it carefully.

"Is it . . . glass?" she asks. Zane shakes his head. He leans a bit closer.

"No. It is a real icicle. I have just made sure I will never melt." Lindsey smiles.

"I love it," she whispers. Then her face falls. "I didn't get you anything."

"Yes, you did," whispers Zane. He leans all the way across the table and looks deep into her eyes. "All I require is your company."

Lindsey doesn't blush, surprisingly, when Zane closes the gap between their lips. She shuts her eyes, and lets everything else dissolve into nothingness. They stay in that position for what seems like an entirety. Zane finally lets go after a long moment. He puts one hand in hair. He flicks off a tiny piece ice that's still in her curly hair. "You had some ice in your hair." He then stands up, smiles, and begins to leave the café. Halfway out the door her turns back around and calls behind him:

"Merry Christmas, Lindz!"

"Merry Christmas Zane!" she calls back. She sips her coca and smiles to herself. "I've decided something," she says to cashier.

"What's that?" the cashier asks.

"I don't hate ice," Lindsey smiles. She looks out the window and spots Zane walking away, the snow falling near his face. "As a matter of fact, I'm quite fond of it."

**And that's that . . . please review! No flames!**


End file.
